Mathilde Plutus
Status: Finished Mathilde Plutus (fake name - Ambrosia, alternative identity name - Idalia) is a female tribute from District 10. She was created by The Targaryen of District 4. Other information Tier: Etymology: (Mathilde) - "Mighty in battle", (Plutus) - "Greek god of wealth", (Ambrosia) - "Food of the gods", (Idalia) - "Behold the sun" Usual alliance: Loner, unless she finds someone she can manipulate and use to increase her chances of survival Love Interest(s) (from her history): None Reason(s) for Winning: '''To gain the money earned by becoming a Victor. '''Fear(s): '''Her true identity being exposed History Mathilde was born as the only child and daughter of Gunther Plutus, who was disowned from his wealthy family (all of which owned ranches in District 10) because of his dream to become an inventor. He never disclosed information about her mother, and not much is known about her besides the fact that she was a mental asylum patient. During her school years (Gunther's inventions were somehow enough to fund Mathilde's education), she became socially withdrawn. She had a hatred of people that she couldn't explain, finding interactions with others boring, and had no romantic interest in anyone. She grew an interest in tracking down Gunther's "former" family, after listening to stories that he would tell of them. She hired two of her classmates to help her. She manipulated them. Once her goal was achieved, she quickly rejected them. When she found her father's former family and went to their home, she was in awe. They were the epitome of District 10 wealth - elegance in a land of livestock. However, because of Gunther, she was rejected. Mathilde could have cared less about being rejected, because she was inspired. She was inspired to become rich. However, subconsciously, a new identity was forming within her. This was not her persona of "Ambrosia", a wealthy girl with a materialistic attitude, because she had control over Ambrosia. This identity was "Idalia" - a different person to Mathilde altogether. However, Mathilde's misanthropic attitude was equivalent to Idalia's sadistic tendencies and a lust for enacting violence against everyone. The cause for Idalia's formation coming into fruition is unknown - it could be due to the rejection from what could have been and the unacknowledged trauma from it. Ambrosia's creation can be explained, on the other hand. That is a result of Mathilde's desire to become rich. Mathilde graduated from school, something that many youth in District 10 didn't manage to accomplish. She contemplated the decision to move out of the family home, but Gunther didn't have a lot of money to fund Mathilde's move. She felt that she would be better off staying where she was, so she remained with Gunther. She still made a life-changing decision, however. Desperate for money, she decided that she would volunteer for the Games - as her Ambrosia persona. Knowing that if Gunther found out about Mathilde's decision - to which he would try and stop her, Mathilde kept her plan a secret. She didn't have a chance of winning as herself, but as Idalia, she had a high chance. Eventually, Mathilde would have to follow through with her plan anyway. This was because Idalia, having been summoned impulsively, had been accused of a double murder, so she would have to volunteer or face execution. Personality Mathilde has three "identities". '''Mathilde: Her natural-born identity, Mathilde is an eccentric individual with dissociative personality disorder. Her biggest desire is to become rich, envying those who are already rich because she is not rich herself. She is elusive (she has perfected the art of stealth) and tends to distance herself from people as much as possible, as she holds a misanthropic attitude. She tries to hide her true identity as Mathilde, by presenting herself to strangers and those who don't know her truly as Ambrosia. Trying to manipulate her via romance or sexuality would not work, as she is asexual and aromantic (and besides, she's capable of manipulation herself). If annoyed, put under a negative emotion or if her identity is uncovered, she will become unstable and threaten with or use her main weapon of poison against others. '''Ambrosia (Mathilde's persona; who she pretends to be): '''Ambrosia is who Mathilde aspires to be - she is materialistic and "wealthy". This is the identity that most people will come into contact with - unless they are perceptive enough to expose her true identity. Mathilde will also use this persona during her Reaping. She does share traits with her true identity - she is elusive and indifferent to romance and sexuality. However, Mathilde under Ambrosia is slightly more social. When talked to, she will speak formally and nonchalantly (as even though she is slightly more social than Mathilde (who tries to suppress her misanthropic attitude whilst being Ambrosia), she could still care less about people's opinions and feelings). Just like her true identity, Ambrosia will threaten with or use poison if annoyed/put under any negative emotion against others. '''Idalia (in relation to Mathilde's DID): '''Idalia is a different individual to Mathilde; a different person with different preferences, style (fashion - contrary to belief, Idalia is actually more colourful in how she dresses - and lifestyle) and ideas. The only thing they have in common is their occupation of the same body. She could care less about money. What she prized was the death of others - she says that the reason she kills is because it's fun. She is sassy and calculating - she has a fondness of making witty comments as she murders people. Mathilde does not share memories with Idalia, and Idalia can be "summoned" in various ways. However, there have been times when Idalia has appeared randomly, such as when Mathilde turns unstable after having her real identity uncovered by perceptive people and uses Idalia against them. Strengths and weaknesses '''Strengths: '''Stealth (she's mastered it), poison knowledge, weapons/aim (Idalia), manipulation '''Weaknesses: '''Loss of control over Idalia (happens sometimes), inept at making alliances (unless it's with someone she can manipulate), her potential jealousy of the affluent (could get the better of her), Inspiration Toko Fukawa from Danganronpa/Genocide Jack from Danganronpa Trivia * She is asexual (in terms of sexual orientation) and aromantic. * Many parts of Mathilde's backstory are mysterious or unexplained - that is deliberate and supposed to be that way. * Mathilde's surname, Plutus, is a reference to the Greek god of wealth. This could be symbolic of Mathilde's desire to become rich, or it could be seen as ironic - as Mathilde is not affluent. * Ambrosia, Mathilde's persona, is a reference to the food eaten by the Greek gods, in order to gain immortality. This is linked to the Ancient Greek theme of Mathilde's etymology. In terms of symbolism, it could be representative of how Mathilde longs for what the affluent and powerful have. * Idalia is also an epithet of the Greek goddess Aphrodite, meaning "of Idalion". The name Idalion, which was an ancient city in Cyprus, derived from the phrase "I see the sun" (a variant being "Behold the sun" - stated above). This could be representative of how Idalia is different to Mathilde, as Mathilde is an asexual and aromantic person whereas Idalia is open to romance (fitting the idea that the epithet belonged to the goddess of love). However, this could also show a similarity between the two as the meaning is ironic - the sun is a traditional representation of happiness and neither Mathilde or Idalia are happy individuals. *She was named the Tribute of the Month for May 2017. See also Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:Females Category:District 10 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:18 year olds Category:Volunteer